The electrical connector is a device electrically connected to circuit boards, electronic components or electronic products. With personal computers, personal digital assistants (PDA), smart phones and tablet personal computers and other digital electronic devices are going popular, the electrical connector has become an indispensable intermedium for signal transmission in our daily life. In recent years, a Low Voltage Differential Signal (LVDS) connector has become apparent, which transmits data by very low voltage amplitude and high-speed differential, and has the advantages of low power consumption and low error rate.
However, the frequency of this type of high-speed connectors is usually up to several GigaHertz (GHz) when signals are being transmitted. As a result, while transmitting signals, it is easy to be affected by noise. As shown in FIG. 4, the LVDS connector comprises a circuit board, with reference word of “a”, a upper wire R1 and a lower wire R2 which are connected to a top and a bottom of the circuit board, with reference word of “a”, respectively. Since a gap S is inevitably occurred between the backend of the circuit board and the wires during manufacture, the exposing portion of the upper wire R1 and the lower wire R2 at the gap S cannot form an effective shield by the circuit board. Therefore, the signals transmitted by the upper wire R1 and the lower wire R2 will interfere with each other and the signal interference (CROSSTALK) occurs, which affects the transmission quality of the original signals.
In the prior art, as shown in FIG. 5, for preventing abovementioned signal interference of the upper wire and the lower wire, the resolution as shown in FIG. 5 makes the circuit board, with reference word of “b”, be allocated at backwards side and be sandwiched between the upper wire R3 and the lower wire R4 for forming shielding. However, this configuration leads to a multilayer structure due to the circuit board being sandwiched between the upper wire and the lower wire. The core wires have to be pre-processed and shaped in advance, resulting increase of working hours and uncertainty. Additionally, the thickness of the core wires is also increased considerably, which causes the volume of final product increased to be unfavorable for usage.